The body guard of my Body
by TheQueenofAnime
Summary: Lucy has a Hot body guard And you all know who. Natsu is interested in Ms.heartfillia (Smut, Dirty thoughts, and others.)
1. Chapter 1

The body guard of My body

 **Hey guys started a new story and yes i'll be deleting my other ones because... they're horrible and i was just getting started then ut this is now professional.**

 **To me.**

 **Also, follow me on wattpad Yayalovesnalu562**

3rd p.o.v.

Lucy heartfillia sat at her desk as she let the time go by.

It was a long day at work being 22 and the daughter of a very sucessfull man.

She was also chaced and followed by every man.

That's why she hired a body guard.

Not knowing the body guard she had hired was a hot pink haired man named Natsu Dragneel.

A Gold and Black belt in martial arts he was only 23 but there was somthing about him that made her just go bazurk.

When he was around her she was always blushing when she comes into his room when she just wants to talk to him or ask him a question.

There was that one thing that drove her crazy his smirk whenever she gets shy he smirks at her which makes her even shyer to talk to him.

He was making her world go round and round .

Natsu p.o.v.

I smiled as Lucy walked into my room, I loved having her company becuase she comes to me when she's alone.

Jude her father is out for 2 years doing busniess in China.

Her soft lips started to open making me blush.

"N-natsu my friend levy is holding a party and i was wondering if you could come with me as like a friend thing because you have other work right other that protecting me so i was wondering if you would like to attend with me because everyone needs a break right?"

"sure sounds fun."

"yay! it's on saturday at 9:00 p.m. got it you need to dress like a teenager because she's telling everyone to dress like they did in highschool."

"Mkay."

She then walked out of my room.

Smirking i pulled my outfit for the event that was 2 days away.

I walked back into my room blushing madly

'I-I-I just talked to him and his smirk was-was perfect'

I sighed as I thought of my nighty gown.

I kinda wore it to attract him but it was also very comfortable it was very tight on my body clinging to every part of it.

I sat down on the floor pondering about how i could get over my shyness.

walked into my room

" , how's it going?"

"Especially with that Natsu boy."

" , i-i kinda, what-t-ti-i it's not really like that , well-l i j-just ughhhh!"

"Lucy, darling just tell him how you feel I mean that smile of his is pretty hot I would be shy too, you know what i mean?"

"Ms. spetto i c-can try to but i don't know if it will work i-i-i mean he will probaly likes someone else."

"Lucy dear just try...well goodnight."

"Good night ."

and I drifted of to sleep with Natsu in my dreams.

_ _Natsu p.o.v.

What was with that night gown that she was wearing it was so clingy, showing off her hips and her glorius legs.

Those long lucious beatiful creamy legs.

They could wrap around my torso pulling me close to her.

Pulling me closer to her aching core.

Or straddling me down.

She was perfect.

.

I think...

I love you.

 **Hey guys it's Yaya here and i just wanted to tell you that i finally started a story that will have the right punctuation.**

 **So yeah.**

 **hope you enjoyed it.**

 **;) Yaya.**


	2. The body guard

The bodyguard of my body

Lucy p.o.v.

The days passed and it was finally the day.

The day of when Highschool returns.

And I was ready for it.

Well...

They way i looked back in highschool..

 _Flash back_

 _"Look at her she's so ugly."_

 _"Always thinking she's all that just because she's rich."_

 _"But the way she dresses makes her look homeless."_

 _"She's just a rich, ugly homeless looking girl."_

 _flash back ends._

I wore a boyfried shirt that was oversized.

Tight jeans.

And extremely dirty converse.

And let's not forget my big, thick, fat glasses.

Yes.

In highschool i was a nerd.

Natsu p.o.v.

I wonder what she's going to wear.

Probably like a crop top and skinny jeans.

I bet she was the most probably the most popular girl in highschool.

Why wouldn't she be?

She's the most beautiful girl that I've ever known.

Even better than...

Lisanna.

(A/N: I was born on the begining of Nali week sadly. whyyyyy \\(T-T)/ But really i don't hate lisanna but i do hate and despise the idea of Nali.)

I sighed waiting for her to come into my room so we can leave.

When she walked into my door i blushed at her state of dress.

Never have i've seen her so beautiful and shy.

"N-n-Natsu, L-let's go."

I saw her reach her small hand to grab mine so i followed and joined our hands together which felt really nice.

We were walking towards the door when stopped us.

"Natsu can i Talk to you."

i let go of lucy's hand a walked away from her.

"Give me your wallet."

I Handed her my wallet.

She then turned around did something then gave it back to me.

"Because i care about you."

"Umm.. what did you put in my wallet."

"Oh nothing..Just make sure to use it before the end of the night."

 _Leaving the party... after going to the party..._

I wonder what put in my wallet.

I opened it up and i blushed at what she put in there.

"Hey Natsu? Can we like go to a hotel to like spend the night i pretty tired.?"

"O-okay."

I Drove to a hotel so we could rest the night.

 _In the room..._

"Hey Lucy i'm going to take a shower."

"Sure. I'll wait for you to come out so i can take one after you."

I need a hot shower.

The water started to pound on my chest as I took a shower.

Why would give me that.

I mean me and Lisanna did It, but with Lucy that's a whole different story right there.

Pictures are now flooding my mind so I should stop thinking about this whole entire thing because it's making me kinda hot.

Whew that shower felt so good.

"Luce it's op-"

What

The.

Fuck.

Lucy Heartfillia is kissing me.

She broke the kiss.

"Na-natsu, That's how I-"

I joined are lips together once more.

I then broke the kiss.

"And that's how I Feel about you."

Lucy p.o.v.

He loves me.

Natsu Dragneel.

Loves me.

To excited to care about what he's was about to do i wrap my arms around his neck and connected our lips together.

The kiss we were sharing was hot.

I felt myself being picked up and then placed on the bed.

"Lucy...Tell me to stop now."

"No."

"No?"

"What makes you think, You can tell me no?"

"Because i know what i'm getting."

He started to grind his hips against mine.

"Ahhh."

The contact was creating a friction.

But a friction not strong enough to fufill my Burning Desire.

 **Hey guys it's Yaya.**

 **Yes the lemon will be continued in the next chapter so please be ready plus i have a whole day because all the kids in Music are going to disneyland.**

 **Yep.**

 **I was supposed to go because i play the cello hey that rhymes but.**

 **I got in trouble.**

 **Oh well see you next chapter.**

 **Yaya**


End file.
